Z! True Love Story
by Dashing Golden Dreams
Summary: Sometimes enemies in the ring can be the closest of friends in real life… and sometimes even more. Summary sucks, just read the story. Rated M for language, sexual content. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Z! True Love Story  
_Summary: Sometimes enemies in the ring can be the closest of friends in real life… and sometimes even more. Summary sucks, just read the story. Rated M for language, sexual content. Slash.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know nothing of the actual relationships between any WWE employees or of their personal lives. No copyright infringement is intended. In short, don't sue me.  
Author's note: I've had a go at a few slashy one-shots before this. My next fic was going to be het, just to try it for once (I am a straight female after all, it can't be that hard!) but I couldn't find a suitable female, and I can't write a female OC without turning her into me, and even I don't want to read about me. Then I started watching RAW again when I got back to college and the wonders of all-campus Wi-Fi, and now I just can't get Dolph Ziggler out of my head. This will be a CHAPTERED fic! Yes, my days of being a one-shot artist are… well, not quite over, but I'm branching out into longer stuff. So please review: honest but gentle is my only request. If you don't like the pairing, go ahead and read something else. Nowadays people are very finicky with what pairings they will and will not read, and what roles the characters are in. If you can't find what you like, be resourceful and make it yourself!  
Warnings: Smut will come in later chapters. For now, I'll just put a language warning. Not just for swearing: if you don't like guys who call each other man, bro or dude, this probably isn't for you. That's how all the guys I know talk, I just write from experience._

Chapter 1: Of Broskis and Hoeskis

Eve. The temptress who put one over on the father of the human race, leading to all the bullshit that we have to deal with in our human existence. Or so the Good Book says, I think. I haven't read much of it. All I know is, from all the stories I heard, Adam would have been better off if he'd just stayed away from Eve in the first place. And so would I.

She was like a drug. I'm not straight edge like Punk or anything—I've been known to knock back a few Bud Light Limes with my broskis on occasion—but with her, I learned what addiction feels like. It's something you hate and want to get away from, but just keep going back to over and over again. I guess being "addicted" to her wasn't like being hooked on pills or booze like some guys I know—like too many guys I know. But the girl was one powerful substance. She had me so fucked in the head I couldn't remember my own name. And Zack's not even a hard name to remember. All I knew was, she took me seriously. She made me feel important, like I was actually something more to her than just some random, tanorexic musclehead from Long Island, which is what pretty much everyone else around here treats me like. She seemed to get that being a broski isn't about being a douche like the guys on the Jersey Shore; it's just about having fun with your friends, getting fit, partying and looking good while you do it. And the sex… bro, the sex was awesome. I know it seemed like she was stringing me along on RAW, but things have changed in wrestling to where we can't do the whole Edge and Lita thing again. Believe me, there are a lot of wrestlers whose personal lives you really _don't_ want to know about. Like Alex Riley. Some of the stuff I hear from that guy makes me throw up in my mouth. Anyway, hell yeah I was doing Eve, and it was great. If you think that girl can move in a wrestling ring, you should see her (and feel her) in bed.

And then, out of the blue, she was gone. Just like the US Championship, she slipped right through my fingers. And you want to know how she told me it was over? A text message. Are you serious, bro? Sorry, I mean are you serious, _hoe_? One text. "I'm sorry Zack, I can't be with you anymore. I'm just not feeling it. Let's just be friends k? *~Eve~*" I couldn't even respond. I broke down. Literally just flopped down on the loveseat (great name, that) in my hotel room and started bawling my eyes out. Of course, as usual, after sadness comes anger. How could she do this to me? Make me feel so great then rip my heart out? Was she seeing somebody on the side? Who was it? One of my friends? Hawkins? Primo? Even… no way, he wouldn't betray me like that, would he? I wouldn't put it past her to hit on him—after all he was hot, not that I looked at him like that or anything, and she'd probably take it from anybody who was giving it out. And it would further our feud to have him steal her from me… look what that kind of real-life drama did for Edge and Matt Hardy. Plus he'd already done it once on Z! True Long Island Story, but that's just a YouTube show, it doesn't make any difference on RAW or SmackDown. But Dolph wouldn't do that to me. The guy I stayed with in hotels and went to breakfast with, the guy who was part of some of my favorite WWE memories (like the time a waitress mistook him for me at the Waffle House—classic!) He'd never go behind my back with Eve… would he?

Well, it seemed I'd get my answer sooner rather than later, since right at the moment I was thinking through all that, I heard someone sliding a keycard in the door. I tried my best to wipe the tears off my face with my T-shirt: I considered slipping on my Broski shades but that would look stupid, even for me. He came in all smiles. "Get some real clothes on, we're going to the bar, man," he said. Not so much as a hello. That's just the way he is—gets right to the point. Then he saw me. I guess wiping my tears away didn't work too well. "Zack? What's the matter, bro?"

"Eve dumped me," I said point-blankly.

"She what? No…"

"It's right here in black and green," I said, holding up my iPhone, which still had the text on the screen.

"Ohh. Oh hell no. She text dumped you? Dude, that's low. That's lower than low. God… what a bitch! Just out of the blue like that? No explanation?"

"Didn't even see it coming. No tuning up the band, just a straight kick to the jaw."

"Oh my god. Do you want to talk about it?" Now is that a question a guy usually asks? Seriously, most dudes would just say "Well, fuck her then" and go hang out with some guy who didn't just get dumped. It was obvious that I was being stupid about her cheating with him. He wouldn't want to talk about it if he was involved. Not just because it might be awkward, but because for as good of an actor as he is, he can't lie worth a shit.

"No, no thanks. You just go on ahead to the bar, or whatever."

"Like hell I will. You just got hurt, man. I'm not gonna go off and have fun with you here like this. Either you're coming to the bar with me and drowning your sorrows, or I'm staying right here."

"Man… you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. Friends have to stand by each other. Especially if there's a chick involved. Bros before hoes, man."

"You mean broskis before hoeskis," I said. We both chuckled a bit. "Just lemme get ready. I'll come out with you and the guys."

"That's the spirit," Dolph said. He got out his phone and checked his Twitter, or texted or something, while I slipped out of my T-shirt (available on , by the way!) and trunks. I usually either go commando or wear a jock under my trunks. Some guys wear thongs but I can't stand it, it feels like having a permanent wedgie. This particular time I was bare underneath my gear, and Dolph happened to look up at exactly the wrong time. "Dude, give me some notice! What is this, Zack's Exposé?"

"What, don't you have the same equipment down there?" I joked. "Or do you have -" I raised an eyebrow for effect- "lady parts?" I put on some boxers, jeans and a plain black T… much more my style than the purple and orange stuff I wear on TV. And they call John Cena a Fruity Pebble.

"Mine usually isn't all up in my face, though," Dolph said. I don't know what he was talking about—I was on the other side of the room.

"Hey, don't like it, don't look at it," I said, not angrily, just having fun with him.

"Didn't say I didn't like it," Dolph said. I gave him a look. He laughed. "I'm _kidding._ Boy, you should see your face sometimes." I felt myself blush, though I wasn't sure why. Oh well. Awkward moments tend to happen when you're in close quarters with other guys all the time. It's something we've all learned to brush off.

We closed the bar down that night, me, Dolph, and a few other guys. No girls, thank God: they'd probably either have tried to pry information about the breakup out of me, or just automatically take Eve's side. Girls have a "bros before hoes" type of rule amongst themselves: I've heard it expressed as "chicks before dicks" or the PG version "sisters before misters." The Divas might fight a lot, like any group of girls, but if a man wrongs one of them, or they think he did, he's got to deal with all of them. Well, most of them. There are really only four girls I work with that I feel like I can talk to without being judged or evaluated in some way. That's Beth, Natalya, Layla and AJ. They understand guys better than most girls. Anyway, by the end of the night, I was pretty buzzed—not falling-down drunk, I prefer to at least sort of remember my nights, but kind of out of it. Dolph had stopped drinking about an hour before I did and was pretty well sobered up. We were just laughing and joking, like nothing ever happened between me and Eve. I knew I would miss her twice as much tomorrow, which wouldn't help the inevitable headache any, but at the time I didn't really care. I was pretty tired and our flight left around 7, so we headed out, saying goodbye to our friends (I can't quite remember who all was there, but I remember Randy, because he kept playing 80's music on the jukebox, and Daniel Bryan, because they screwed up and put cheese on his veggie burger.) We hopped in a taxi and headed back to the hotel. "Thanks so much, Dolph," I said.

"For what?"

"For being, like, the best bro ever. I went the whole night without even thinking about Eve." Oops. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, now that I said her name… God I'm gonna miss her!" I got choked up. Second time in one evening Dolph was seeing me cry over some stupid, manipulative bitch. "You must think I'm a baby."

"No… Zack, I totally understand. It's really hard getting dumped."

"Not that you'd know. You're so, like, gorgeous. Girls must be all over you." I forgot to say "no homo" but at that point it didn't matter.

Dolph chuckled. "Not exactly, bro. C'mere." He pulled me into a hug, something he never did before. "I know what you're going through, OK? And I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Thanks," I sniffled. "Love you, man." Whatever else I might be, I at least know I'm secure enough to say that to a friend. I've told two other guys that, Mike and Adam, my best friends from home. Mike always says it back. Adam's too much of a tough guy, but I know he means it on the inside.

"Love you too, bro," Dolph said. "Remember. Anything you need."

I would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: If I Was Your Boyfriend

_Author's note: Thanks SO much for the reviews, follows and favorites! In case I forgot to mention, this is sort of a blend of reality and kayfabe. That's why you won't hear about "Nick" or "Matthew", just Dolph and Zack. There won't be a ton of out-of-character stuff either. Writing slash about wrestling characters is one thing: writing slash about real guys who are, as far as I know, straight, might be taken as another. I have nothing against RPS; I just don't want to step on any toes (or into any lawsuits.)_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I own nada. Including the quoted song lyrics, which are property of Justin Bieber. (Let the teasing commence.)_

**Dolph's POV**

Over the next couple of months, Zack slowly but surely got over the bitch. And believe me, I never use that word to describe a woman unless she really, truly deserves it. Her "Let's just be friends" turned into him trying to actually, you know, be friends, and her basically pretending he didn't exist, giving him the cold shoulder at every turn and only talking to him if it was about work. Somehow it would have been less painful to watch if they had screaming arguments instead. I'd rather see Zack angry (which doesn't happen a lot) than just so hurt and empty-looking. He worked through it, though, and I can't take full credit for helping him out of his funk. Layla coming back to work really put a smile on his face—she's an absolute sweetheart. She had Zack and me out for drinks one night with her and her BFFs, Cody Rhodes and Josh Mathews. After all the crap Cody gave Booker T about just being an "announcer", it kind of blows your mind to see how close he is with Josh. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were more than just friends, but I do know better: Cody is body and soul devoted to one Theodore DiBiase, Jr. As for Josh, it's kind of hard to keep track of who he's dating, but I do know he's also gay. Here's the weird thing, though: Zack had no clue either one of them was gay. His gaydar must be busted, because while they're not totally girly, they do give off very strong vibes. Or maybe I'm just more tuned into it. Anyway, he was asking a lot of questions all night, like how they first knew they were gay, what did their families think when they came out, stuff like that. I found out that Cody's dad had been fine with it, which didn't surprise me—the Dream's one of the most chill guys I've ever met, he gets along with everyone, rich, poor, black, white, it doesn't matter. What did surprise me was that his brother freaked out when Cody told him he was gay. Yeah, Dustin, as in the guy who used to pretty much grind on his opponents in the ring. I guess it's different when it's for real, and it's your little brother. He came to accept it, though, although he still rags on him about being more manly (I loved that TwitVid he posted: "You're the Intercontinental Champion. Man up. Get a dog.") Josh didn't really want to talk about his family—I can only assume they had more problems accepting him than Cody's family did.

Before the night was over, Zack finally asked the big question. "So… what does it feel like?" My heart started pounding. He was curious- I knew it. I'd guessed before tonight that he was at least a little into guys—just the way he looked at people sometimes, including me.

"Um… amazing? I dunno, what do you want me to say?" Cody said. "You can't really describe it any further without being crude."

"Like that ever stopped you before," Josh said. "Honestly, be glad you weren't asked to breakfast, or you'd get a play-by-play of _exactly_ what Ted did to Cody's ass last night."

"Joshy!" Cody huffed. "Our morning conversations are private."

"Yeah, just you, me, and anyone who happens to be within earshot," Josh countered.

"Like me, for example," Layla said. "Not that you guys aren't hot, but there are things a girl doesn't need to know!"

Just before we got into those things (not that I would mind—Cody and Josh are both pretty damn sexy—but I think it would have overwhelmed Zack) we were saved by the DJ. A high pitched, haunting sound backed by a mid-tempo bassline, and a few whispered lines:

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I could take you places you've never been before"_

Cody laughed. "Oh my God, I can't believe they're playing this."

"Yeah," Josh said. "What is this, primary school?" He paused and looked at Cody. "Ah, what the hell, let's dance anyway. C'mon." They made a beeline for the dance floor.

"Well," Layla said, "I'm going to go powder my nose. Back in a jiff." She sauntered off.

"Powder her nose?" Zack said. "Her makeup looks fine."

"She's going to the bathroom," I said.

"Oh." We sat there for an awkward moment of silence. "Hey," Zack finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Um… don't take this the wrong way, bro, but… I actually kind of like this song, and, you know… you don't have to be in love or anything to dance, Cody and Josh are just friends… and I was kind of thinking… geez, how do I put this without sounding…"

"Oh, just come on," I said, getting up and practically dragging him to the dance floor. I may or may not have been smiling the biggest smile of my life. I had just been working up the courage to ask him to dance, and he went and asked me. Well, not exactly… that's what he was trying to do, though.

Zack was a surprisingly good dancer… I'd expected him to just fist pump like he does on his webshow, but he had some pretty nice moves. I half hoped he didn't notice I couldn't take my eyes off his muscles in the tight T-shirt he had on, but I half hoped he did notice. We made it through "Boyfriend" without any physical contact, but then the DJ segued into "Toxic" by Britney Spears, and Zack put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't freak out," he said. "Can we… like, dance together? I mean… I've never danced with a guy before, and I just want to try it."

"Hey, there's a first time for everything," I said, trying to sound casual, but my heart was bouncing up and down inside me like Brock Lesnar getting ready for a match. Sure, we were just dancing, but being so close to him… I hadn't expected this, but I wasn't entirely surprised.

As the club mix of "Toxic" continued, we swayed together. I felt him getting closer and closer. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, I know I'm attractive—why else would I draw so much attention to my looks on TV and YouTube? And I knew Zack had some kind of feelings for me beyond friendship, but I didn't expect him to be so… demonstrative. Not that it bothered me at all.

The DJ put on "Government Hooker." Zack was practically pressed against me, and I felt a bit of a stirring in my nether regions. I was torn once again between hoping he wouldn't notice and hoping he would—I just didn't know how he'd react. He leaned in to say something and I bit my lip nervously. It was silly… me, Dolph Ziggler, getting all worked up over a guy like I was back in high school. "Can we go? People are watching, and I kind of need to talk to you." That snapped me out of the trance he had me in… I realized suddenly that if anybody in the bar even vaguely knew who we were, it would be all over the dirt sheets in the next hour. I prayed that there weren't any fans around, or worse yet, wannabe paparazzi.

We broke our embrace and I tapped Josh on the shoulder. "Hey man, we're gonna peace out. Early flight tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a nice night," he said.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Cody said, flashing his "TV smile". I just shook my head. The guy just knew exactly what to say to make everyone feel awkward and uncomfortable. Must have got it from his brother.

We got in the rental car. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, looking him in the eye… when out of nowhere, he pulled me into a kiss. Not even an awkward "come here and give Auntie a smooch" kind of kiss, but a real, honest kiss. I was surprised, but I kissed back—how could I not? When our lips separated, he just smiled this goofy, crooked smile at me.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it."

"It's okay," I replied. "Just… took me by surprise a little."

"So um… I've been meaning to ask… are you…?"

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"You can say the word, you know. It's 2012." He chuckled a little. "I guess I'm technically bi. I'd rather be with a guy than a girl, but I've been with both. So what about you?"

"I've pretty much just always been curious," he said. "Starting in high school. I came close to asking someone out in college, but I chickened out. I've only kissed a guy before, and only one before just now."

"Anybody I'd know?"

"Um… yeah, actually. My best friend Mike, you know, Chi."

"And, how did that go?"

"Well, we kind of just did it on a whim, and then he went home and didn't answer my calls the rest of the night. Then he went to confession on Sunday and we never talked about it again."

"Oh. So, pretty awkward then."

"At the time, but he understood later. We joke about it now." He smiled. "But I can say you're definitely a better kisser."

"Hey, you're not bad yourself," I said. "So, um… now what?"

"Well, what are you thinking?" Zack said. "I mean, I've kind of had a crush on you for a while."

"Yeah… I like you too," I said, feeling more and more like an awkward teenager. _Dammit Dolph, get it together._

"So… I guess, we could… kind of go out? See if it works?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. I mean, don't mind if I say it, but you are incredibly hot, and like attracts like, they say." _Oh. There's my confidence. I wondered where I put that. _Zack laughed. "So, you wanna go back to the hotel room?" Zack's eyebrows rose. "Not like that!" I hastily added. "I'm sorry, I just meant we could watch a movie or something."

"Okay," he said with a relieved sigh. "Geez, you scared me there, bro. I mean, the kiss was amazing but I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet."

"I know. That totally came out wrong. We can take it as slow as you like."

"Good. After all, I'm not just some hoeski," he said with feigned indignation. I had to laugh at that one. "But it has been kind of cold at night… we could share a bed. Just don't get all handsy."

"I'll try to control myself," I said. And I really would try. This was something I had been hoping against all hope for, ever since I saw the young hunk with long blond hair who'd been assigned to be one of Edge's Mini-Mes. I'd screwed up relationships before by moving too fast; this time, I wasn't taking any chances.

_Hey, it's me, the author again. One final note: Cody, Josh and Layla being the Three Musketeers is not my original idea. It comes directly from the work of Elstro1988. I didn't steal them, only borrowed them as a plot device, and this fic is not going to be just a copy of his style, especially because I'm American and female, he's British and male; of course we write differently. You should definitely check out his fics "A Champ's Choice" and the in-progress sequel "Joshing for Position". I wouldn't be writing slash if it weren't for those stories. Love to all! xo Marissa_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can't Look Away

_Thanks SO much for your reviews, and your patience! This one took some real effort to turn out—this is Take Four. Yes, I restarted the entire thing from scratch three times. I think I've finally got it to where I want it, which of course means at least one reader will probably hate it, but oh well. Fair warning: the slow burn is starting to burn itself out. This chapter will move things along and give a little insight into how Zack is feeling about the whole thing, but the real fun starts next chapter, my lucky number four, which will hopefully be up within a week (I plan to start working on it as soon as I finish this note, in fact!)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own jack squat._

**Zack's POV**

The night went pretty well. Dolph was true to his word… we kissed and snuggled, but that was as far as it went. I'd love to be all romantic and say we fell asleep in each other's arms, but that's a really uncomfortable way to sleep. We sleep totally differently; I sort of curl up in a little ball because I get cold really easily at night. Dolph just sprawls out like a bearskin rug. Well, more like a bare-skinned rug. Fall was coming in, so I was in an old college t-shirt and flannel PJ pants; he was in his underwear and he was hot in both senses of the word. I had to get out from under the covers at one point. When I woke up, the blankets were on the floor—guess he'd gotten too hot too. I poked his arm gently. "Wakey wakey," I said. I'm kind of a playful guy if you haven't noticed.

"Hm? Oh. Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. "It is morning, right?"

"Six a.m. Dude, you're a space heater."

"Oh. Sorry, I always get super hot at night."

"I'd say you're pretty hot all the time," I said.

"Aha. So I _wasn't_ just dreaming last night." He grinned.

"Nope," I said, and kissed him on the lips. "Guess I can understand why you sleep in your underwear. I'm a freeze baby."

"Doesn't it get pretty cold in New York in winter?"

"Sure does. That's why we always went on vacation."

"Yeah, I don't know why you don't move to Florida. It's pretty great. Plus that way you wouldn't have to use fake tanner." I made a face at him. "Oh yeah, I know your secrets. You look good, though. Better than Orton or Miz, anyway."

"You're going up against Orangeton tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it's me and 'Berto against him and Sheamus.

We're down to lose, but we'll make it look good. You got a match tonight?"

"Yeah, Otunga. And I'm winning."

"Cool. Otunga's been kind of down lately, hasn't he?"

"Seems like. Probably missing Jenn, not to mention he's not exactly main-eventing. I know how he feels, I guess."

"Well, at least you've been getting something of a push lately."

"Hey, I've worked for it, haven't I?"

"Oh, yeah, no doubt. If it weren't for you, the company probably wouldn't have started all these YouTube series."

"I still can't believe they made a show called 'Are You Serious' without me on it," I said.

Dolph's phone beeped. "Well, speak of the devil," he said. "Mathews just asked if we were coming down for breakfast."

"Let's get dressed, then. We can shower when we get to Milwaukee."

We got dressed quickly and trotted down the hall to the elevator. It was three floors down to the lobby level and the breakfast nook. Well, it was a little big for a "nook", more the size of a small fast-food place, but you get the idea. Josh and Cody were already down there. "Hi guys!" Josh said. "Didn't expect you to show up that quick."

"Hey, when there's food involved, I get there as fast as I can," I said. "Did you have a nice night?" Cody said.

"Um… well…" I blushed.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice," Dolph covered for me. "I really like this hotel. Comfy beds. Pretty spacious, too."

"Enough for two?" Josh said.

"Mayyybe," Dolph said with a sidelong glance at me. I returned his insinuating look.

"Okay, spill it, did you guys hook up?" Cody said. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"No, we didn't hook up," I said. They looked disappointed. "But… we kissed. And we're going out. Just taking it slow."

"Yay!" Cody said. "That's great, I'm so happy for you!"

"I knew you guys felt something for each other," Josh said. "I could see it when you were dancing—you were too awkward and shy for there not to have been something there."

"Excuse me?" Dolph said. "I am _never_ awkward. Zack's the one who couldn't even spit out the words when he tried to ask me to dance."

"Oh, come on, man, I made the first move!" I said. "Do you know how much courage it took to kiss you?"

"Good thing you had some liquid courage in you, then."

"I had one beer. And you know that wasn't why, or I wouldn't still be here, would I?"

"Right. And I wouldn't be able to do this." He slipped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I heard someone make a little squeeing noise—Cody or Josh, I couldn't tell. Then I felt Dolph squeeze my ass—I gasped a little. "Oh… sorry. Couldn't help it." His face was apologetic, but there was a smirk in his voice. I had to one-up him, so I gave his butt a little smack.

"We're even, then," I said. I kissed him again, and tried my hardest to think about something other than the feeling of my hand bouncing off that perfect round ass… tried all the self-control tactics I used to keep from getting wood in the ring. Luckily, someone distracted me, because they weren't working.

"Am I interrupting something?" Layla said as she came into view, in a flattering dark blue sweater and jeans.

"Hey Lay," I said, quickly turning from Dolph and spooning some scrambled eggs onto my plate. "Umm… not exactly, just…"

"Enjoying each other's company?" Layla smiled. Somehow she already knew what was going on. "Believe me, with a circle of friends like I have, I know when two men fancy each other, and I'm the _last_ person to judge anyone. I assume these two already pried it out of you?"

"We didn't have to," Josh said.

"Who wouldn't be proud to be with a guy like him?" Dolph said. "If I could, I'd shout it from the rooftops." My heart swelled at that.

"Well, you don't have to keep it a secret," Josh said, "but you don't have to be like Cody and Ted either."

"Oh, Josh, you of all people shouldn't be offended by a little PDA," Cody said.

"PDA's one thing. What you and Ted were getting up to in that locker room a few years back goes far beyond PDA. At least when I want to add a little excitement to my sex life, I do it away from my coworkers. You're lucky it was just Orton who walked in on you. Imagine if it had been Hunter or Vince!"

"I'd rather not imagine that," Cody shuddered. "I think we scarred Randy for life, though."

"So… the rumors aren't true about Randy and Cena, are they?" Dolph said.

"As far as I know, no," Cody said. "Randy goes on and on about his wife and daughter. I don't think he'd do anything to jeopardize that."

"And Cena never gave me that vibe," I added.

"Oh, like you'd know, Zack, you thought I was straight!" Josh laughed.

"Gimme a break, man, I don't know you that well!" I said.

"You two should hang out with us more often," Layla said. "We don't bite, after all."

"Josh does," Cody said. "Matt Striker told me so."

"Cody!" Josh said, blushing.

"You with Striker then, Josh?" Dolph said.

"We used to fool around a bit," Josh said. "I'm living the single life right now. He's a good friend though."

"Now that I can say it without feeling weird… I always thought he was pretty hot," I said.

"Um, who wouldn't?" Josh said. "I can't believe he used to be a teacher. I would have done so much better in school if I'd had a teacher that sexy."

"Don't be too sure," Dolph said. "I had a hot teacher in high school and I got a C minus in his class. I couldn't focus on what he was actually _saying_, if you follow me."

"You went to all-boys' school, didn't you? Lucky fucker," Cody said.

"It really wasn't what you'd think. Most everyone was straight, and the few gay guys were ugly as sin. I was never happier than when I got to college. Cute gay guys _and_ hot girls—best of both worlds."

"I wish I'd gone for my bachelor's degree. Community college was hard enough for me," I said, feeling insecure. "I guess I'm just kind of a typical dumb jock."

"Zack, you're smart," Dolph said. "Look at Z! True Long Island Story. You come up with all of it on your own and it's brilliant. If you hadn't been a wrestler, you should have gone into sketch comedy. You could write for SNL, or be on the show."

"And you could give Daniel Tosh a run for his money," I said. "But instead we get beat up for a living."

"Or beat each other up."

"Well, that's life. Aren't you having any pancakes?" I asked him, popping one of the little silver dollar pancakes into my mouth.

"You know better," Dolph said.

"Come on. They're carbs, not arsenic."

"Yeah, you ought to see how many sweets this one eats, and look at him," Josh said, indicating Cody.

"I don't eat that many sweets," Cody said.

"And I guess those Cocoa Pebbles are pure protein, right?"

"Shut up," Cody said, trying not to smile.

"Of course he's only eating those because they don't have Boo Berry," Josh explained.

"Boo Berry? Are you serious, bro?" I said.

"Hey, it's part of a nutritious breakfast," Cody said.

"Maybe if you're five," I retorted. He just stuck his tongue out at me. "Thanks for proving my point."

Dolph and I managed to take it slow… for a week. Okay, so that's not a long time; I get that. But I've been in relationships where the girl wanted to jump into bed the first night and I was fine with it, so a week really is taking it slow for me. I'm not a slut; it's just that once I have a girlfriend… or, well, Dolph… I want to have sex. I don't think that's abnormal. But this was different, being with a guy. I needed time to get used to it all. Just a little time, as Torrie Wilson's theme song used to say.

September 3 started off pretty uneventfully: flying into Chi-town, getting unpacked, hitting the gym… well, okay, maybe the gym was a bit different from normal. Dolph and I had worked out together thousands of times, but it seemed like now that I had admitted to him and myself what my real feelings for him were, it was like I was seeing his body for the first time, and that made it hard to focus on my own workout. For the first time since high school, I made a complete fool of myself in a gym. I was doing a dead lift, and I happened to look over at him while he was doing squats. He went down so low his ass was practically touching the floor… and those shorts I'd teased him about for ages, the ones that were so small they looked like girls' gym shorts… he just had to be wearing those, didn't he? It felt like all the blood went out of my legs and arms and… into another part. I dropped the barbell and it landed with a loud bang that made everyone around me jump. "Sorry," I said. Dolph put his bar back in the starting position and walked over to me, shaking out the not-unpleasant pain in his legs.

"Too heavy?" he asked, without any hint that he was making fun. I _had_ been lifting a bit more weight than I was used to.

"Nah… just got a little… distracted. Hey, you know, maybe we should call it a day and hit the showers," I suggested.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a little distracted myself," he said. Oh boy. There was that damn smirk again. No matter how casual I tried to act, he always saw right through me.

Mentally, I was still totally unsure what to do with this… thing we had going on. Can't really call it a relationship when it's only been a week, right? But my body was getting tired of playing the waiting game. It had been a _long_ time since Eve, and believe it or not, I'm not into random hookups or ring rats. Not that I haven't been tempted, but it was getting past just temptation now, looking at him… I was going crazy. But it was so awkward… how do you ask a guy you've known for several years, someone who's become one of your best friends, to have sex with you? That was a point of no return. We couldn't say we were just friends after that, and to actually have a… boyfriend… it was just weird. But at the same time, there was a part of me that was excited, that really, really wanted to call him my boyfriend… to call him _mine_, as creepy as that might sound. My boyfriend. My Dolph. God, that sounded fucked up… but I wanted it. Right? It was all so confusing.

That night, at RAW, I was in my ring gear, warming up backstage and getting ready for my match with Heath Slater, when Dolph came by. Oh god. The shiniest, tightest silver trunks, with that loud-as-hell pink shirt hanging out the back. "How's it going?"

"Good," I said, looking anywhere but at that T-shirt, and what it was not quite hiding. "Time for your match, isn't it?"

"Yup. Why don't you go watch in the green room? Don't psych yourself up too much, you'll turn Slater into a blood smear on the canvas." He chuckled, then grabbed me and kissed me, quickly but passionately. "See you after the show. Knock 'em dead, Tiger." He swung around and was gone.

I went into the green room. My only companion was a plastic plant. As I watched on the flat screen TV (they don't half-ass things in Chicago, best town I've ever worked in), Dolph's music hit. "_I'm here to show the world, I'm HERE TO SHOW THE WOOORLD…"_ Vickie was out there too, of course, but I barely noticed her. It was just Dolph… back facing the audience, shaking it for all he was worth… only tonight I felt like it was for me. He was teasing me. He was doing it all on purpose, trying to get me riled up. He'd said we could take it as slow as I needed, but something was telling me he didn't want to wait too long. And right about now, neither did I.

_Just wait till we get back to the hotel tonight,_ I thought. _I'll show you a tiger._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: There's a First Time for Everything**

_If it weren't for your reviews, I'm not sure I'd be going on with this. I was so nervous at the beginning of this fic that the pairing wouldn't be popular, that Zack's "bro-ness" would be a huge turnoff, etc. but it seems like you all like it! Thank you, and I am honored! All that being said, who's ready for some Ryggler action? (Thank KJ-Slashbug for that one, I had no clue what to call them.) Sit somewhere comfortable—this one's long, but hopefully worth it!_

_Do I really have to put a disclaimer every chapter? I think everyone knows fan fiction is not meant as copyright infringement._

**Dolph's POV**

Zack. God. I really couldn't believe I'd never seen it before. I'd always thought of him as a good friend, and a very handsome man, but totally straight and therefore totally off limits. Some guys find it hot, the idea of fucking a straight dude, maybe "turning" him, but the truth of the matter (as far as I know) is that straight guys are straight, gay guys are gay, and bi guys, like me, are bi. It's not something you can just change. The feelings might take a while to develop, especially if you've been repressing them, but you can't just turn a straight guy gay or vice versa. So for the longest time I just kept any feelings beyond friendship I had for Zack to myself. The last thing I wanted to do was confuse him, or worse, scare him off. I had a good friend in him and I couldn't afford to lose that friendship because I was thinking with my dick or my ass. But when he first kissed me, it was like someone pulled the wool off my eyes and I could see something I should have noticed a long time ago; he had the same feelings for me as I did for him, and just like I had been, he was keeping them all bottled up. And even for a week after we started going out, he was still in that bottle. So I did what I could to shake it (no pun intended.)

I'm a confident guy. Arrogant, some would say. That's why I've never worked as a face—being the cocky heel just comes naturally to me. I know exactly how attractive I am. I try not to let it go to my head—there are hotter guys than me; in my personal opinion, Zack is one of them. He's taller, for one thing, and his hair looks just as good at the end of a match as it does at the beginning. But I am aware of my own sex appeal, and I'm not above using it to get over—or to get under, if you know what I mean. I like to tease a bit, and that night I felt like that was just what Zack needed to get over his "awkwardness", as he always called it (he uses that word so much!) I knew I couldn't go out there and be a total hussy in the ring. But if I just wiggled my ass a teensy bit more suggestively than usual, no one would notice. Except maybe some fangirls (and fanboys for that matter) and they certainly wouldn't mind.

The match with Orton went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as a Randy Orton match can go. I'm not saying he isn't a great guy or a great worker, but we have different styles. I'm all about flow; they always say "wrasslin' ain't ballet", but if it's done properly, I think it should look as graceful as dancing, if a bit more painful and a lot more exciting. Orton is more of a power guy. He does the big moves and slams, the things that get the crowd on their feet, like the RKO and that rope-hung DDT (which hurts like a bitch even before you hit the mat; ring ropes aren't made of silk, you know.) I talk trash about him being "boring", but he's just kind of an old-school guy. Go figure, with his heritage. I feel like we contrast pretty well; he makes me look good, I make him look good.

By the end of the match, I wasn't completely exhausted, but I could do with a rest. But when I got backstage, intending to flop down on the green room sofa, it suddenly became clear to me that rest just wasn't in the cards, as upon opening the green room door, Zack grabbed me, hugged me close to him (sweat and all) and started kissing me like I was going away for a year. There was fire in that kiss, and knowing I was the spark that had set it ablaze made me feel absolutely amazing. "Well, hello there," I said when I could speak.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. There was conflict in his eyes. He was trying so hard to just be casual and cool. I wished to heaven he would just let himself do what he felt like doing. "Great match."

"Thanks," I said. "You don't think I'm going too far with the whole… booty-shaking thing, do you? I mean… wouldn't want anybody to think this was a porno instead of a wrestling match." Yup, I was teasing him again. I was just waiting for that bottle to burst. And just then, that conflict I saw in his eyes disappeared. In its place was a look I'd never seen on him before—a hungry look, intense, almost savage. Another kiss… if there was fire in the last one, this one was going to burn down the whole city, Mrs. O'Leary's cow be damned. As his tongue explored my mouth (mine doing a little adventuring of its own, of course) he grabbed my ass and squeezed, hard. Kneading, and needing. And I needed him just as badly. Those strong hands all over me… groping me like a horny teen… thank goodness my match was over because if I had to go out in those trunks in my current state, they'd have to change the rating of the show. From what I could feel, Zack was going to have to calm down before his match too, but that was ages from now. I'd had the first match on the card; his was near the end of the show. Finally our lips and bodies separated. "Wow," was all I could manage.

"Fuck…" Well, at least what he said was more descriptive of what we were both craving. "Dolph… sorry, I couldn't…"

"No, don't," I said. "Don't apologize, that was hot."

"I can't… I know you said we could take it slow and you didn't want to rush anything but… you're so fucking hot and amazing I can't stand it," he said. His face was all red, only half with embarrassment. "I want to have sex with you. Tonight." Holy shit, that was sexy… the word "sex" is so much hotter than "fucking" or "screwing" or any of the goofy euphemisms they come up with. Especially "making love". Gag me with a spoon, as they said in the 80s.

"Zack… of course we can," I said. "Like I said, I'll go as far as you're comfortable going, okay?"

"I… I don't know how comfortable I am, but I want this," he said. "I know I want it. I know I want _you_." He pecked me on the cheek. "By the way… you're a brat."

"What did I do?" As if I didn't know.

"That little… dance out there. I know that's your shtick and everything but… you told me to come in here and watch. You knew there was nobody in here… that was for me, wasn't it?"

"It's all for you," I said. "It's all yours whenever you want it."

"Not exactly," he said.

"How come?"

"'Cause I want it now," he said. Fuck, there went those hands again… he had some _big_ hands. You know what they say about big hands… it's usually not true, but in Zack's case… well, damn, I wanted it now too. But it was too risky. And besides, this would be his first time with a man, and call me sappy, but I wanted it to be special.

We kissed and cuddled while we watched the rest of the show. Everything went well, except that even when he literally walked out on his match, Punk _still_ couldn't get a heel reaction. "Damn, what's he got to do to get heat in this town, set a kitten on fire?" I said.

"It's Chicago. I don't think even that would work," Zack said. "Is it me, or is the whole face/heel dynamic changing lately? I hear people cheering for you at every show, and you're an evil little creep."

"I'll take that as a term of endearment," I said. "I think they're just cheering for the wrestling."

When Zack finally did have to go, I lay down on the couch. There were butterflies in my stomach. I'd been waiting for this night for what seemed like forever. I'm not exactly what you'd call a hopeless romantic, but something about Zack made this special, magical somehow. He was so sweet and funny, but I knew he had an aggressive streak somewhere in there—he was a professional wrestler, after all, not an accountant.

_"Oh, radio, tell me everything you know…_" It was time for his match. I sat up to watch. I really wish they would have used the version of "Radio" that Downstait recorded. I may be biased, but I think they do excellent work.

Zack made quick work of Heath Slater, which was no surprise. Sometimes I felt bad for Heath, even if he could be kind of a jerk—he wasn't really a bad guy, just bitter about the way he got booked. Zack looked great out there. I always love watching his matches. He always seems like he's really having fun. It's surreal, sometimes, when you think about it—out of all the kids who grew up watching people like Ric Flair or Hulk Hogan and thinking "I could do that", we're the ones who are actually _doing_ it. We're living our childhood dreams, doing what we've always wanted to. That's why we bring our A game every time we step into the ring.

As his theme music rang out again, I left the green room to greet him when he came back through the curtain. AJ and Vickie were standing outside, ready for the next segment. "Helllllo, ladies!" I said, doing my horrible Val Venis impression that always makes AJ giggle. She's a sweet kid, if a little bit odd.

"Hi Dolph," she said.

"So, what's up with Jack taking time off? He didn't tell me anything about it. He isn't hurt or anything, is he?"

"I think they're going to tweak his character a little," Vickie said. "Plus he needs to spend some time with his wife."

"Ah. I see." Zack came backstage just then. He was smiling, breathless, and sweaty. I crossed my fingers and hoped it wouldn't be the last time he'd look like that tonight. I went up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Nice match," I said. "Now go get dressed, and let's get out of here… tiger."

"Rawr," Zack said, raising his eyebrows and running a hand through my hair. He kissed me on the forehead and took off. I glanced over at AJ and Vickie. Unsurprisingly, AJ was gawking. Vickie, though, was smiling.

"Well?" Vickie said to AJ.

AJ sighed. "Fine, you win. Really, 20 bucks though?"

"Eh, make it ten," Vickie said. "I had an insider tip."

"Josh, Cody or Layla?" I said.

"None of the above," Vickie said. "Your 'tiger' tipped me off when he asked me what sort of wine you like."

"He could've just asked me," I said.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you," Vickie said. "In which case, I've said too much. Better go catch up with him. I've got to go murder my vocal cords… again." She cleared her throat and took a sip from her water bottle. I took off—Vickie is one awesome lady, but her in-character screeching was painful the first time I heard it, and it doesn't get better with time.

Zack and I got dressed quickly and headed out to the back lot where the rental car was parked—a sleek yet spacious Chrysler 300, black as night. Beautiful. As soon as we got in, Zack devoured my mouth. "You were fucking awesome tonight, bro," he said. I knew him calling me "bro" wasn't going to change just because we were dating- it was part of his personality; sometimes he even called girls that. It didn't bother me one bit.

"You haven't seen fucking awesome yet," I said. "Let's go."

Zack drove to the hotel so fast I thought we teleported. He didn't seem as nervous as I'd expected, just eager. We were up the stairs (this hotel's elevator was unmanageably slow, and our room was only on the second floor) and in the room in no time. Zack practically tackled me onto the bed and unbuttoned my shirt between kisses. As he was lying on top of me I could feel his arousal and it made me so excited… damn, he was really packing heat down there. I'd seen him naked before of course, but I never really _looked._ I had to get him out of those jeans, and myself as well. He undid his belt and tossed it aside, and I hooked my thumbs in his waistbands and slid his jeans and boxers down. I couldn't help but grab that ass… so round and firm… every guy I've been with has been surprised, shocked even, when I let on that I'm versatile. I definitely come across as a bottom type, and that's what I prefer, but with a guy like Zack… he had the perfect butt, and being bi it's not like I've never been the stereotypical "guy" of the relationship. But tonight I definitely wanted him inside me, not because he wasn't ready to lose his cherry yet (though I knew he wasn't) but because that was what I needed, what I longed for, and what I knew he wanted to give me. "Zack… one thing," I said as he was taking my trousers down.

"Hmm?"

"I just want to warn you… I get pretty vocal sometimes. If it bothers you, just tell me to shut up, all right?"

"Won't bother me," Zack said. "Long as it's real. I can tell with a girl, I'm sure I can tell with a guy. If it's not working for you, don't pretend it is. Oh… hold on a sec." He went over and picked up his jeans off the floor and took out his wallet. "I know I won't get you prego, but it just makes me feel better."

"Less mess anyway," I said. "Just hurry it up there, big boy." I winked.

"Oh that's fucking hot," Zack growled, sliding the rubber onto his cock… which I was currently seeing fully erect for the first time… holy shit… had to be a good eight inches, and he trimmed down there, which made it look even bigger. Thick as fuck too… he hit the genetic jackpot. "You've got lube, right baby?" Well… that was certainly different from "bro". But not in a bad way. I took the little Wet sachet out of the front zipper of my wallet, opened it and squeezed it into my hand, rubbing it on him. His dick was so hot I was surprised it didn't burn a hole in the condom.

"Never realized you were so well-endowed," I said.

"Yeah… just lucky I guess," he said. "Mmm… ah, Dolph, that feels good… so, so different… but really… oh fuck… god I want to fuck you…"

"How do you want me?" I said. "Any way that's comfortable for you is fine."

"On your back… want to see you," he said. "Unless it's too awkward?"

"Fucking stop with the 'awkward' shit," I said. "You want me, I want you, get used to it." I put what was left of the lube on my finger and started to prep myself, but Zack stopped me.

"Let me," he said, gently touching my entrance with his fingertip. I twitched—light touches drive me crazier than anything. Slowly, cautiously he pressed in. It hurt, but in such a good way. "That okay?"

"Mm… yeah… move some more… ahhh… okay… put another in."

"Fuck you're tight… I don't know how we're going to do this, am I gonna fit in there?" He put another finger inside me and I gasped. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, no… feels good, just… takes a minute to get used to."

"This is all so new. I've never done anal, not even with a chick."

"Really?"

"Always wanted to, but they were never into it. Are you okay… you know, can I…"

"Yeah," I said. "I want your cock, Zack…" He got into position, thrusted forward—and didn't go in.

"Fuck… that wasn't right," he said.

"Just relax, take your time," I said. "It's always weird the first time—remember your first time with a girl?"

"Yeah… best thirty seconds of my life," he chuckled. What a guy—sense of humor always on, even in bed. "Believe me, that problem's long gone." He pushed into me again… oh god, oh fuck, OW… he was fucking _huge_… "Am I hurting?"

"Little bit… oh, don't stop… just slower… aaahhhh…" I relaxed my muscles as much as I could, trying to get used to the monster inside me. "Okay… you can move now." He started to move his hips, and god… it felt fucking amazing. "Zack… ah, faster… fuck, that's it… OOOH!" He hit my spot dead on.

"Hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No… opposite of hurt… OHGOD!" Again. "Fuck… so good…"

Zack moaned. "Damn… you're… this is awesome, I…"

"Don't talk, fuck me," I said before I could stop it coming out of my mouth. For once my lack of self control was a good thing because Zack went into high gear… he was pounding me so hard and fast with that big cock… I was getting close… I wanted to touch myself, but I didn't… wanted to let him make me come. Prove to him how good he was… maybe he'd stop being insecure. He started kissing me as he fucked me, his tongue deep in my mouth, his dick deep in my ass… no way I could hold on much longer… and as I felt my release getting close, I could hear his breathing get shallower…"Oh fuck Zack… nngh… aaah… OH! Oh god… I'm gonna… oh god… oh ZACK!" I screamed as my seed shot out of me, all over both of our stomachs; at the same moment Zack let out a loud cry and I felt warmth rushing into me… seconds later we were panting and sweating like we'd just been through a 60-minute iron man. Without even pulling out he kissed me and hugged me so tight I thought he'd break my ribs.

"God, Dolph, that was amazing," he said. "Oh my god… I know we just did it and you'll think I'm just saying it… but you're beautiful and wonderful and I think I'm falling in love." His eyes glistened with tears—no shame in that.

"Me too… I mean, I've always loved you, as my friend, but… you're so perfect," I said. "I'm… I'm falling in love with you too." We kissed for what seemed like ages, an eternity of bliss… we would have stayed locked together like that forever if we could have, but a cooling stickiness on my stomach reminded me that we couldn't. We carefully untangled ourselves. "Who's showering first?" I asked.

"Hmm… can't we both be first?" Zack said. He grinned… oh. Oh boy. This wasn't just going to be a shower… what did he have planned?

**"Another" POV**

Of course. With a wicked headache, I got the room next to Dolph "Love Machine" Ziggler. It figured. This was the first time in a long time that I'd had one of my bad headaches, and the first time in a long time he'd made a ruckus like this. I'd been stuck rooming next to him so many times I was starting to doubt it was coincidence. I'd heard him scream girls' names and guys' names, but this was one name I'd never heard in that voice.

"Oh ZACK!"

Fucking A. He was in there with Ryder.

The girl stirred. What was her name? Jessica? Jennifer? Maybe I should stop mentally referring to girls by nicknames I make up—I don't think she'd like it much if I called her "Tits McGee." Even though that was her most noticeable feature. "Baby? What's all the noise?" she said.

"Couple of fags next door," I said. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

"Gay guys? Other wrestlers?"

"Guess so."

"Who is it?"

"Fuck if I know," I lied. "And is it really your business?"

"Well, you're nice," she said.

"Hey, I never claimed to be, bitch," I said. That pissed her off, and she got up and walked out. Her loss—I was probably going to fuck her again before the night was over. Annoying as hell with all her questions, but damn those were great tits. But anyway… Ziggler and Ryder? This was too rich. A whole lot could be done with information like this… I just had to wait for opportunity to knock.

_Uh oh… looks like a major asshole just overheard what was going on. Who is he? What's going to happen? Who needs rhetorical questions? Just stay tuned, okay? Sorry about him using the "other F word" but it's realistic for guys like him. And please tell me if the smut was good... it was good for me at any rate, but that's probably TMI... okay, now I'm feeling as awkward as Zack. Later 'taters! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Never Know

_It's baaaack! I promised KJ-Slashbug and Elstro1988 I'd update, and here it is, after MONTHS! I just haven't been able to figure out where I wanted to go, plus over Christmas break I was computerless. Special warning: This chapter introduces the main villain of the fic. Some of you might be in love with him in real life. He is an ASSHOLE in this fic. Just remember, he is playing a role in a fan FICTION. I don't think he's like this in real life. In fact, I'm sure he's lovely. But it had to be someone. Please don't be offended if he's one of your favorites. If you want, I'll make it up to you by writing a fic where he's sweeter than a Pixy Stik. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers or Starbucks drinks. Heck, right now I don't even have money for a coffee._

**Zack's POV**

I like alcohol, it's no secret. Everyone knows I'm a party kind of guy. I'm not a drunk; I know my limit, even if I sometimes go a bit overboard. But that night, the night of my first time with Dolph, was one of the rare times in my life that I'm extremely glad I was sober. Why? Because I remember every last detail. The feeling of his warm skin, the way he looked at me, the way his voice cracked when he screamed my name that first time… it's all so vivid in my head. After I finally had sex with him, I couldn't believe how nervous I'd been. I could tell this was what I'd really wanted for so long. I couldn't get enough of him, and he was just as eager as I was. You'd think I'm making stuff up to sound like a stud, but we ended up having sex twice that night, the first time in bed, the second time in the shower. Shower sex is a lot hotter than I expected. After that we were both totally wiped out, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, we got up, got dressed, packed up and headed out to the airport. Dolph was kind of quiet in the car. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No," he said, and smiled at me. As much as I love his cocky, in-character smirk, his real smile just makes my heart feel all warm inside. "I'm just enjoying your company." He put his hand on my knee. "Last night was wonderful. _You_ are wonderful."

"And _you_ are being a big sap," I said, even though I felt just the same. I wouldn't say it, though. I may be sweet, at least I try to be, but I'm still kind of macho about the mushy feelings.

We got to the airport around six-thirty. Our flight wasn't until 8, but with the hassle they put you through with patdowns and all that crap, it takes so long to go through everything. Before we checked our baggage and started the whole process, we hit up the airport Starbucks for a quick breakfast and coffee. Cody and Josh were there. Oh boy… they were both grinning at us. I'd forgotten in the heat of the moment how paper-thin hotel walls can be. How many people heard us last night? "Um, hey guys," I said as casually as I could.

"Hi, Zack," Josh said, that nose-wrinkling smile never leaving his face. "How was your night?"

"Say, Dolph," Cody interjected, "have you taken up horseback riding? Or riding something a little more fun?"

"Aw, stuff it, Cody, you'd be walking like John Wayne too if you'd had the biggest stud in the WWE eight inches deep in your ass last night," Dolph said.

"Why don't you tell them my shoe size while you're at it, huh babe?" I said, as Josh and Cody looked at us, wide-eyed. I guess they were expecting us to blush and giggle or something.

"Hey, I gotta admit, you guys held out a lot longer than I could have," Josh said.

"Garrett and Matthew," the barista called.

"That's us," Cody said. We usually use our real names at Starbucks, because otherwise the next thing we'd hear is "Ohmigod it _is_ him!" and people begging for autographs. But since Cody and Josh wrestle under their real first names, they used their middle names. Good thing Dolph doesn't have to do that… he does _not_ look like a Theodore. Cody went up and got the drinks. "Tall coffee with cream and sugars for me, and a grande mocha Frappuccino for the lady," he said.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Josh said.

"Drizzles and sprinkles belong in a weather forecast, not coffee, Josh," Cody said.

"You got that from a Maxwell House advertisement."

"So sue me." I couldn't help chuckling a little… it really was hard to believe they weren't a couple sometimes, they were so adorable together.

"So Dolph, you've got Randy again tonight, right?" Josh said.

"Yeah. And I'm losing." Dolph sighed. "No biggie though."

"Just don't get hurt as bad as I'm going to," Josh said. "I'm having a big red chokeslam for dinner tonight."

"They really need to let you get in the ring, bro," I said. "All these big guys tossing you around like a ragdoll—you need to show your tough side. We all know you can wrestle, but the WWE Universe in general would be like 'Whoa! That commentator guy's actually really good!'"

"Thanks, Zack," Josh said. "I think I'd be better than Cole was, anyway. And I know I'd look better than him."

"Ugh, you said it," Cody said. "That orange monstrosity he wore? Would've looked better on fire. Now _that_ would have given Kane something to do."

"I was busy that night," said a deep growly voice from the corner. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Dolph looked a little startled too.

"Did you guys know he was here?" Dolph said. Josh and Cody shook their heads.

"Oh fuck…" I barely said. "That means he heard…"

"As far as anyone's concerned, I didn't hear anything," the big guy said. "And now I'm going to put my headphones on so I don't 'not hear' anything else."

"Sorry," I said, biting my lip.

"Kid, I've been in this business a long time. Believe me when I say I've heard a lot worse." He slipped on a set of headphones and went back to his newspaper and coffee. I shuddered.

"So, think a lot of people are gonna give us shit today?" I said.

"Dunno," Cody said. "I heard you guys last night, but Josh was down the hall and he didn't hear anything. If anybody teases you, just play along like you did with us. Most of the guys don't have a problem with it."

"Besides, having you for a boyfriend is nothing I'd be ashamed of, Zacky," Dolph said with a grin.

"Same goes for you, Dolphy," I said and pecked him on the cheek. Josh and Cody gave each other a look.

"Already with the pet names?" Cody said. "You guys… I can't even make a joke here, you're just so perfect together I want to puke." Just then I heard a familiar voice chatting and laughing, and looked over my shoulder. Oh, great.

"If you're gonna puke, aim it at her," I said under my breath, but loud enough Cody could hear, as my lovely (cough) ex-girlfriend sashayed up to the counter with Rosa Mendes by her side. Over the time I'd spent with Dolph, I'd come to see her for what she was… a manipulative bitch who used guys when she needed them and cut them adrift when she was done. For all that, she was still a looker—but nowhere near as hot as the blond I had on my arm now.

"Uh oh. The dreaded ex. Should we split?" Dolph asked me.

"Are you serious, bro? You think I'm afraid of a girl?" I said. "Besides, we still haven't got our coffee." I got up, took Dolph by the hand and walked up to the counter just as the girls had finished paying and were waiting for their drinks.

"Hi, what can I get started for you?" the barista said.

"Grande caramel macchiato for me," I said, and looked at Dolph.

"I can get my own this time," he said.

"Don't be silly, order!" I said, poking him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, spoil me then. Um… I'll take a triple grande skinny cinnamon dolce latte."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, let me get two of your chocolate chunk cookies," I said. "You want a cookie or something, babe?" The look on Eve's face when I called him "babe"… I should have taken a picture.

"No, thanks," Dolph said. "I never eat breakfast, and you know I don't eat sweets."

"Aw, please have something. For me?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh geez, not the face… oh, all right, fine. You guys have the pumpkin scones yet?"

"Actually, this location carries them year-round," the barista said.

"Great. I'll take one of those." We paid up, received our goodies and scooted down to the end of the counter to wait for our drinks. Eve and Rosa were still giving us the stink-eye.

"Gonna stare at us all day?" I asked them. "Can't say I blame you."

"Ew," Rosa said. "Who would want to stare at a couple of _maricones_?"

"I always knew there was something funny about you, Zack," Eve said. "See, Rosa, this is why I dumped him. He was always staring at guys and it grossed me out." This was pissing me off, because it was total bullshit. When I was with Eve, she had me too damn hypnotized to look at anyone else, male or female. Plus, I knew if I did so much as look the wrong way, she would freak out on me.

"Oh, please!" Dolph said. "You dumped him so you could go off and find some other unsuspecting guy to use and manipulate, and then cry to your friends and act like you were the victim so you can get even more attention than you already do."

"Like this is even your business, Ziggler," Eve said. "You know he's only with you because he can't find a girl."

"Wow, Eve," I said, "or maybe I actually _want_ to be with a guy. Ever think of that? Maybe Dolph makes me happy. Maybe he thinks my feelings are important, and wants to be with me because I'm me, not because I'll buy him expensive things and look good on his arm. Ever think of that, Eve?" The girls' Frappuccinos came just then, so they grabbed them and left with a hateful glance over their shoulders.

"You're going to hell, you know," Rosa said as they left.

"Great, you can save us seats then," Dolph said.

When we got back to the table with our drinks, Josh and Cody applauded. "Wow, I wish I had guts like that!" Josh said. "Would've made school a lot easier."

"You have to stand up to people like that or your life's hell," Dolph said. "I thought the juvenile bullying shit would have stopped after high school, but it doesn't. Not after college, probably not until we're all too old to remember to care."

"And Eve's _all about_ the Be a STAR campaign," I said bitterly. "She's such a hypocrite."

"I know, right? Kind of like Cena," Josh said. That surprised me.

"Cena always seemed OK to me," I said.

"Because he thinks you're straight," Josh said with a weak smile. "He's not too fond of gay guys. I mean, it's not like he's openly hostile, but whenever I have to talk to him, I can almost feel him cringing. In a way, that's more hurtful than being called names."

"Um… maybe I should have told you sooner, boo," Cody said, "but… he has called you names. Me too, behind our backs."

"How do you know?" Josh said.

"Heard him once. I was shaving my legs in the shower—oh, shut up!" Cody said, as Josh was giggling. "I have to look good in my ring gear, what's _your _excuse? Anyway, he was talking to… fuck, who was it… must've been Orton. And he was saying things like 'I can't believe they let Rhodes and DiBiase work here when everyone knows they're fucking. Even the fans know. Looks real good for business.' Then he said something about he thought I was cheating on Ted with you and how disgusting it was that I'd sleep with a guy in the first place, let alone cheat with another one. I wanted to get out and punch his stupid face in right then, but I couldn't for some reason."

"What did Randy say?" I wanted to know.

"Nothing. I talked to him after Cena left and he said he would've told him to shut up, but it wouldn't have done any good. Said John just goes on these rants sometimes and there's nothing anybody can say about it."

"Sounds like he might be a closet case," Dolph said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but he's got no right to be hateful," Cody said.

"Really," I agreed. This was really throwing me for a loop. John was always so nice to me… but then again, yeah, up till recently everybody thought I was straight. Even me. Guess you can't really know someone else until you get to know yourself.

**Eve's POV**

Zack and Dolph… boy, was that unexpected. Maybe not so much from Dolph, he always was kind of glittery and flamboyant, and he sort of had the Billy Gunn thing going, but I wasn't expecting Zack to be his Chuck. Kind of made me sick to my stomach. I expected him to run to some random chick after I dumped him… not a guy. And the way they treated me at Starbucks? Totally fucked up. They made me look like an idiot. Even Rosa laughed about it until I told her to shut her mouth, and she's pretty much one of my best friends at work. Those stupid bastards… I was fuming. But it didn't matter. I had to relax and try to get ready… after all, I had a hot date tonight.

In the limo on the way to the restaurant, he brought the subject up. "So guess who the new power couple of WWE is?" he said with disdain. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't even talk to me about Ryder and Ziggler," I said. "They made me look ridiculous today. Like I was the Westboro Baptist Church or something and they were the superheroes of gay rights. I was just mentioning how totally _not_ cute they are together. Dolph with that ramen noodle haircut… almost as bad as Zack looking like he's in high school with those spikes and the hair dye. What a train wreck. No idea what I saw in him."

"Gay wrestlers really give me the creeps," my date said. "I mean, you never know if they're going for a pinfall or just trying to cop a feel." I laughed so hard I snorted.

"You know what we should do?" I said, as a plan started to take form in my mind. I might be hot, but I'm not a bimbo. "We should out them."

"What good would that do?" he said. "Rhodes and DiBiase are out, and they're still pushed. Well, Rhodes is."

"They're not _publicly_ out though," I said. "Just to people at work. If something leaked to the presses… dirt sheets, TMZ… they'd be through."

"Damn. You are a schemer." He chuckled. "You know… you're the kind of girl I might just leave Elizabeth for." With that, for the first time since the on-screen liplock we shared, John kissed me.


End file.
